Les petits délires de Ryuchi
by lasurvolte
Summary: Drabbles débiles sur Ryuchi.
1. Sa peluche

**Titre : **Sa peluche

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Gravitation ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** Kumagoro/Ryuchi ?

**Thème :** Tu n'es qu'à moi

* * *

Ryuchi fixait son lapin rose qu'il aimait tant. Droit dans ses beaux yeux de peluche, presque amoureusement. Son Kumagoro était le plus adorable de tous les lapinous de la terre. Personne ne pouvait le battre, et Ryuchi en était fou (en même temps c'est aussi pour cela qu'il le trimballait absolument partout et l'emmenait même avec lui dans le bain).

Il jouait tout le temps avec lui, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il avait trente-deux ans et qu'il n'avait plus tellement l'âge de se comporter comme un gosse avec un lapin en peluche.

Soudain il se lassa de le regarder, et l'attrapa pour le serrer contre lui :

- Kumagoro, tu n'es qu'à moi, je ne te donnerai à personne.

Ryuchi avait dût oublier la case « grandir » quelque part dans son apprentissage.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce qu'il est quand même sacrément bête mais mignon le Ryuchi avec sa peluche.


	2. Kumagoro a disparu

**Titre : **Kumagoro a disparu

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Gravitation ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** Kumagoro/Ryuchi ?

**Thème :** Sans toi, je suis mort

* * *

C'était une catastrophe, la fin du monde à côté aurait été plus douce, une pluie de météorite préférable, une attaque terroriste moins problématique.

Ryuchi avait perdu Kumagoro. C'était arrivé comme ça, lors du tournage d'un clip. Il l'avait posé sur une chaise, son lapin rose devant l'attendre un tout petit peu alors qu'il travaillait, et quand l'homme était venu retrouver son meilleur ami… Celui-ci avait disparu.

Il était inconsolable. Même serrer Shuichi dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffement n'avait rien changé (il avait même dit oui à la proposition de Yuki de l'achever s'il ne lâchait pas Shindô).

Il ne pouvait plus vivre, plus manger, plus chanter et même si Tohmas se montra menaçant il ne l'écouta pas plus qu'il aurait écouté une boite de conserve parlante.

Heureusement la peluche fût retrouvé, on l'avait simplement déplacé, rien de grave. Ryuichi récupéra Kumagoro avec soulagement, jurant que plus jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, même pas pour une minute.

- Sans toi, je suis mort.

Affirma-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Fin.

L'autatrice : oui je m'éclate bien à faire des fics sur Ryuchi et Kumagoro.


	3. Le savant Kumagoro

**Titre : **Le savant Kumagoro

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Gravitation ne m'appartient pas

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** Kumagoro/Ryuchi ?

**Thème :** Pourquoi le ciel est bleu l'été et gris l'hiver ?

* * *

Kumagoro n'était pas seulement un lapin rose en peluche, ce n'était pas non plus que la mascotte de Ryuchi. Non, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué et plus profond que cela, car derrière ses airs de peluche toute simple, en fait Kumagoro était un savant. Un grand scientifique qui savait énormément de choses, et qui les expliquait à Ryuchi. Kumagoro était d'une grande intelligence et il pouvait répondre à n'importe quelle question. Alors souvent l'homme se référait à lui, plutôt que de chercher dans un dictionnaire ou sur internet, car son lapin en peluche, lui, saurait mieux que tout le monde.

- Dis Kumagoro comment ça se fait que le ciel est bleu l'été et gris l'hiver ?

Le lapin rose avait toute une théorie là-dessus et lui expliqua donc. Plus tard, Ryuchi pu montrer toute l'étendu de l'intelligence de sa peluche en racontant aux gens :

- Si le ciel est gris l'hiver c'est parce qu'il y a des fées qui viennent le colorier de cette couleur, et s'il est bleu l'été c'est parce que le père noël passe l'aspirateur.

Oui vraiment, on pouvait toujours compter sur Kumagoro.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'adore écrire des fics sur ces deux là, faut croire.


End file.
